Beside You
by orangekae11
Summary: Harry and Peter are married, and after a bit of an argument, Peter reveals to Harry he wants to adopt. This is where they meet Skylar and Charles and the adventures of being their fathers.
1. Chapter 1

**Beside You**

Harry was at OSCORP finishing up signing some documents giving permission to scientists to conduct their experiments. It wasn't a hard task, if it said anything about animals and genetics in the same sentence it was denied. Everything else was pretty much accepted. It was a tedious task. He was able to lose himself in his work, finding this to be what he was best at. He couldn't screw this up because this was easy. Reading, stamping it if got denied or signing if it was approved. Simple. Easy task. Relaxing even. So being that he was completely lost in his work, the gentle hands that touched his shoulders and moved to his chest startled him considerable.

"Shhhh," the soft and quiet voice said, hushing him.

Harry instantly relaxed. These hands were familiar and warm. They were safe. He could find solace within the owner of these hands. These hands held lanky and long fingers, bordering on the bony side. They were strong and capable, confident in their movements. They were a bit rough from continued use. Nonetheless, they were still home. Harry looked up to see familiar doe eyes curtained with long and thick eyelashes. He smiled at the man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Harry pushed his chair away from his desk to turn to face the man he so dearly loved.

"I thought it was time I apologized for what happened this morning. I don't like it when we're not talking. It's unsettling," Peter said softly. Harry took hold of the hands from his beloved and pulled him closer, the other melting into him easily. With Peter in his lap and curling into his body Harry felt like himself.

"You don't need to apologize, darling. I was in the wrong, I should never get so angry with you when it comes to…that." Harry said, looking at the other male.

"I shouldn't have pushed you though," Peter rebutted.

"I am meant to be pushed, and if you're right, then you shouldn't back down. I need to be put back in my place," Harry said kindly. Peter smiled at that.

Harry took Peter's left hand and lifted it up. He stared at the silver band adorning his ring love's ring finger. He had a matching one on his own hand. "I made a vow to you because I love you, _all of you_."

Peter nodded in understanding, looking at his husband with an affectionate look. "I love you too, you know."

"I know, I never doubt it," Harry replied, leaning in to silence the other with a gentle kiss. Lips on lips pressed against each other in a warm and familiar rhythm.

"Can you come home early?" Peter asked once they had pulled away.

"Can I come home early? Psh, Peter Osborn-Parker, you bet your ass I can. I'm the boss, _remember_?" He said teasingly.

Peter grinned, untangling himself from his husband. He watched as Harry began filing the documents that were once scattered over his large desk. His husband was a bit OCD.

When the other seemed to be finished up, Peter took Harry's hand and led him out of the office, elevator, and building to the car idling in front. The driver opened the door for them and Peter slid in first, Harry behind him. Once the door was shut, he cuddled up to his husbands' side. "I'll be beside you through thick and thin," he promised.

Harry chuckled, "You've stuck with me longer than anyone ever expected, so I believe it. The same applies to you, my love."

Peter smiled and sat up, before hesitating. He bit his lower lip and took Harry's hand to play with his wedding band.

"Pete?" Harry questioned softly.

"I know this is crazy, and maybe a bit out of the blue, and we're probably still young and with both of our jobs it might not work out—"

"What is it Pete? Say it, it's okay," Harry said kindly.

"Harry, I want to be a dad," he told him softly.

"You want to…adopt?" He asked.

Peter nodded his head.

Harry lifted Peter's chin to force his love to look at him, "I would give you the world if I could. Adopting children is just fine, I want to be a father as well. More importantly, I want you to be the father of my kids. Never hesitate to ask anything of me, okay?"

Peter smiled, and looked down at their interlaced fingers, hesitating.

"You already have a child in mind," Harry stated, knowing his husband all too well. Peter looked up and nodded.

"She's perfect, Harry. She's beautiful. She has the prettiest green eyes with light brown hair and such a delicate little frame. Her smile…her smile is the most innocent and wonderful thing to see. She's one, but Harry…she's the one, I know she is," Peter insisted.

"Why don't we go visit her then," Harry said, "To the orphanage please," he told the driver.

"I do need to warn you about something though. She was abused by her mother and is terrified of being alone and in the dark. Her mother used to lock her up in the closet, sometimes for days. This means if we commit…I may have to hang up the suit," he said quietly.

Harry looked horrified at the revelation of what happened to the little girl. "Of course, she'll never have to be alone. Maybe I could work something out with work. Most of it I can take home anyways…you shouldn't have to hang up the suit. You're needed. We'll work it out, darling."

The car stopped, and the door opened. Harry stepped out first and offered his hand to help Peter out. Peter took the hand and they walked up to the center and through the doors. The lady behind the counter smiled at Peter, "Mr. and Mr. Osborn-Parker, welcome," she smiled, "Are you here for Skylar?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, yes. We're actually wanting to see if we could adopt her…for good."

The lady looked pleased, "Of course, we can draw some paperwork up while you take our husband to meet her."

"Thank you," he said, leading Harry down the hallway to the center of the building where most of the children played. He made his way to the area where the children under three were at. His eyes looked for the delicate little girl eagerly. He beamed when she saw him and entered the enclosed area to gather her. Harry watched as his husband bent down to smile at her and gently lift her into his arms. Harry loved this man. This beautiful and sensitive man. When Peter was standing in front of him with the tiny and adorable girl in his arms, Harry smiled softly.

"Skylar, this is Harry," Peter said.

"Hi Harry," she said.

Harry waved, taking in the appearance of the girl. She was beautiful, truly beautiful. "Hi darling," he cooed, taking her baby-like hands and bring them up to his lips to kiss them. This managed to get the little girl to smile at him and reach out for him to hold her. Peter transferred her over and Harry easily situated the girl so she was resting her little head on his shoulders.

"She's the one," Harry agreed.

Peter had taken her back, so she would have someone through her physical evaluation. Harry stayed out in the center to watch the kids who were parentless. Some were laughing and playing, others were working on homework, while others were alone. His eyes caught sight of a little boy sitting at a plastic bench looking longingly at the kids in front of him play.

He walked over to the boy. The boy looked up, a bit nervous. "Hi there, buddy. I'm Harry, what's your name?"

The boy hesitated, staring at him, before smiling shyly and answering, "My name is Charles."

Harry smiled, "I'm Harry. How old are you?"

"I'm six," he answered.

"Why won't they let you play with them?" Harry asked, observing the kids in front of the table.

Charles hesitated, "They say I'm a freak."

"Why?" He asked, concerned for the other.

"I'm not supposed to say," Charles said quietly.

"That's okay. You don't look like one though, you look just like the others," he commented.

The six year old smiled, before he looked thoughtful for a moment.

_I can read your mind, and I can talk to you in your mind,_ the little boy's voice said in his mind. Harry's eyes were wide open, before smiling wide.

"You're a telepath," Harry said gently.

Charles nodded, _I am._

"Well, that doesn't make you a freak at all. That just means you're special." Harry said.

Charles smiled, "Would you play with me?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. What would you like to play?"

Peter came back to look for Harry with Skylar in his arms, wiping away the stray tears. The doctor had drawn blood and the little girl was not fond of the experience. He panicked just a bit when he didn't see his husband, but hearing his laughter in the distance calmed him. He followed the noise and was met with the endearing sight of his husband being tackled by a small boy who looked like he was four. He watched as Harry brought the other boy to lay on his chest and held him tight. His incredible hearing could make out, "Why are you here, Charles?"

The boy didn't reply, but Harry answered after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he said.

Again the boy had no answer, but Harry replied. Confused, he cleared his throat. Harry looked up and smiled. Charles moved off of Harry's chest and hid behind his husband's legs after he stood up. Harry chuckled, before leaning down and picking him up. "Pete, this Charles, Charles, this is Pete."

Charles smiled, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Peter smiled, confused as to why he couldn't hear Charles reply to Harry if he could talk.

Charles giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Charles is six, and is very special." Harry led in, before walking closer to Peter and whispering, "He's a telepath."

Peter's eyes widened and looked at the little boy. Charles nodded, before speaking in his mind, _Will you adopt me?_

Peter looked at Skylar and Charles, and then at him and Peter, and realized they _looked _like a family.

"I guess we're going home with two kids, Harry." Peter said, affectionately.

Harry grinned wide, and Charles seemed to beam.

Both men carried their children to the front office to express their want for Charles as well. The lady looked hesitant, before seeing Harry wrap him close in his arms and rub the boys back comfortingly.

After the paperwork was drawn and Charles went through his physical evaluation (Harry upset that the needle had made the little boy shed tears and he made sure to cuddle the boy and keep him close after that, glaring at anyone who tried to take him away from him) they were able to take the kids home. Peter had Skylar in his lap, and Harry had Charles in his lap. Both kids were fast asleep.

When they reached the Osborn mansion, they carried the children up to their room and realized just how unprepared they were to have the little tykes living with them. Harry immediately enlisted their butler to go to the store to get clothes for a twelve month old, a four year old (because Charles was really quite petite for his age), food, toys, car seats, an anything else he thought they would need for the two kiddos.

Harry and Peter set the kids down on their bed, watching as they slept. "They're perfect," Harry said.

Peter smiled, "Yeah, yeah, they're beautiful." Peter took Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry rand his fingers through Charles' brunette locks. "He looks like you," Peter said.

Harry smiled, "She looks like you, too," he said, watching as Peters hand combed through the little girls hair.

Charles was the first to wake up and balled his hands into fists to rub at eyes. Harry cooed at the boy, and immediately went to pick him up and hold him close. Charles rested his head on the warm and kind chest, projecting to Harry and Peter how happy he felt. The couple smiled at each other, before Harry took Charles downstairs to get him a snack. He hoped he could find something child-friendly.

Harry managed to scrounge up ritz crackers and sliced up some apples for the boy. The boy looked at the food eagerly. Harry sat down at the dining room table and kept the boy in his lap, holding the bowl with his snack. Charles looked at Harry before tentatively taking a cracked out and nibbling on it. "It's okay, it's all for you. There is plenty of food here, so if you are ever hungry you can always ask me and Peter for something to eat. Okay?"

Charles nodded and became a bit more confident with the food in front of him. He devoured the snacks, and murmured a quiet "Thank you" to him. Harry kissed the boys forehead, and stood up, refusing to put the boy down to explore. The butler returned, carrying in large bags and making a couple of trips before everything was brought in. Charles looked at Harry nervously, before Harry gave him a gentle nod. The butler smiled at Charles, before reaching into a bag to pull out a container of Lego's and handed it to Harry. "Would you like to play?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please," he said eagerly. Harry took Charles into the sitting room to open up the package of blocks so he could play with Charles, his son.

Charles and Harry lost themselves in a world of Lego buildings and monsters knocking them all over for what seemed like hours. Peter passed the room with a content smile on his face, holding his precious little girl in his arm. He asked if there was any milk, and the Osborn butler easily poured some milk into a bottle and handed it to Peter. He took it and went into the room to feed Skylar, while watching Harry play with their new, gifted son.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter loved the feeling of Skylar in her arms. She was a welcomed warmth, and her skin was unbelievably soft. She woke up with lashes fluttering before her emerald eyes could be seen. He smiled at the pretty girl who had fallen back to sleep after she had taken the bottle of milk. "Hey pretty girl," he said softly. She smiled at with shy recognition. "Why don't we go and take a bath, yeah?" He said, standing up and lifting her up easily. Harry and Charles had gone exploring in the house, leaving him with the baby so she could sleep without being disturbed. Peter could only imagine why anybody would give up this beautiful girl. He quickly called for the butler to bring him a change of clothes, preferably something she could sleep in. It was getting later into the evening, and would be put down soon.

Peter had made sure he educated himself, while he visited Skylar. At her age it was recommended that they be put down anywhere from seven to eight-thirty. Since Skylar was still young and seemed as if she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a while, he figured he could put her down at seven. He carried her up into the master bathroom and began to run the tub water to a nice luke warm setting. When Mr. Samson, the butler to replace the older one, returned with the girls pajamas, Peter smiled at him sheepishly. "I guess I forgot about the soap and any bath toys…did you get any of that?"

Mr. Samson chuckled, holding out a plastic bag. "Thankfully, I have had kids, and have a granddaughter of my own. I figured you would need this."

Peter took the bag and looked inside, and thanked the butler. He sat on the floor and stared at the dingy and faded dress the little girl was wearing. He gently unbuttoned the buttons from the back and slipped the dress over her head. He pulled off the beat up sandals, and tossed them over by the dress. He took the diaper off and gently lifted the tiny body into the filled bath tub.

He opened the bag and brought out a rubber ducky, and a package of colorful bowls of all different shapes and sizes. He quickly set them in the water with Skylar who was still strangely quiet. Her small hand was gently patting the water as if she was unfamiliar with the process of being bathed.

He brought out a wash cloth and the baby soap that was used for both skin and hair. He dipped the wash cloth into the water after settling himself by the tub and gently moved the cloth over her back and arms. She giggled slightly. "Does that tickle?" He asked.

She smiled in response. He laughed and continued with the process of getting her hair and body wet. He opened the bottle of soap and poured it into the palm of his hand, lathering it all over him before going to wash the little girls' hair. He lathered it up in foam before rinsing it off with the largest plastic bowl. Skylar panicked just a bit at the water on her face, "You're okay, love." He murmured to her, thankful that the hair rinsed out completely. He grabbed the cloth and squeezed some more soap onto it to wash the little girl's body.

After Skylar was all clean, he let her play and explore with the simple toys she had with her, and the wash cloth. When the water was turning cold, he lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a plushy towel. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and walked over to the bed. Mr. Samson laid out a cute pink tank top with a bright flower on it with matching shorts that had a floral print. There was also a diaper lying beside it with a bottle of lotion. Peter dried the little girl off and lathered her up in the baby lotion, and then set her down to put on the diaper. After the diaper was on, he dressed her and set off looking for a comb in the bag the butler gave him. He pulled one out victoriously and called Skylar over. Skylar listened and toddled over to him. He picked her up to sit her on his lap and began combing the brunette locks out. He winced whenever the comb snagged on a tangle. Once her hair was brushed, he set the comb on the counter.

Peter picked her up once more and left the room to follow the giggles Charles was emitting. He wound up in Harry's study where Charles was on the floor and Harry was bent over tickling the boy. Harry had a wide smile on his face at the pure joy on Charles face.

"Harry," Skylar said, pointing to him.

Peter looked at her and smiled, "Good job, love."

Harry looked up when he heard the little girl's voice, "Hi darling."

Skylar reached out for him, and Peter set her down to watch her pad over to his husband. He watched with a fond look as Harry lifted her up and kissed her cheek. Peter smiled at Charles, "Hey buddy, do you mind coming with me so we can bathe you?" He asked.

Charles nodded his head, and stood up. "You think you can take of Skylar for a bit?" Harry nodded and stood up as well.

"Of course I can," he said, looking at the girl who was curiously looking around the room.

Peter bent down to lift Charles up into his arms, surprised at how light the other was. "Alright, Charles, it's time that you and I got to know each other."

Charles smiled shyly, "I know that your name is Peter, that Harry loved you a lot, and that you're like me. You're special."

Peter looked at him, surprised that the boy knew about his powers. "How do you know I'm special?"

Charles looked a bit guilty, turning away, "I'm sorry…I probably wasn't supposed to know."

Peter instantly rubbed the boys back, "No, no, it's okay. I don't mind you knowing, just as long as you can keep it a secret."

Charles nodded, sheepishly, "Harry projected his favorite memory of his, and I ended up seeing you pulling off your mask when you revealed your identity to him."

Peter smiled fondly, "Yeah, that's one of my favorite memories, too. That and our wedding day."

"Peter, are you and Harry my dads now?" Charles asked.

"I suppose so," he said, "I consider you to be my son."

"So…can I call you dad?" He asked.

"Of course you can," he said gently.

Once they were back in his and Harry's room, he called for Mr. Samson and set Charles on the bed while he went to drain the tub and replace it with warmer water. Mr. Samson knocked on the door before entering.

"Yes Master Osborn-Parker?" He asked, smiling at Charles. Charles grew shy and reached for Peter when he returned. Peter lifted him up and walked over to the kind, old man.

"Charles, this is Mr. Samson, Mr. Samson, this is Charles," Peter introduced.

Charles waved, and said a small, "Hello."

Mr. Samson smiled kindly, "Hello Charles. What can I do for you both?"

"I need a pair of pajamas for him," Peter asked.

The old man nodded, and turned to fetch the articles of clothing. Peter carried Charles into the bathroom. He set Charles down, "Do you need help?" He asked, gesturing to his clothes. Charles nodded shyly. Peter helped remove the collared, striped t-shirt and the jean shorts. He untied the beat up tennis shoes and pulled of the socks. He tossed them both into the corner with Skylar's clothes. He gently lifted the boy into the tub.

Charles reached for the bowls and began scooping the water up to pour on himself, "The water is warm."

"Too warm?" Peter asked, concerned.

Charles grinned, before reaching for Peter, "Can I…?"

Peter nodded, and felt Charles wet fingers rest just beside his eyes as he projected a memory to him. Peter watched as he saw Charles being bathed in cold, slightly dirty water at the orphanage. He could see the little boy shivering as the ladies quickly bathed him. When the memory ended, Peter looked at Charles and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Charles," he said.

"It's okay…they didn't mean to do it. I heard something about them not having enough money, so they had to give us cold baths. They didn't do it to be mean," he said, wisely.

"I'm sure this water feels nice," Peter commented, in awe of the sweet and gentle-hearted young boy.

"It does, it feels like a warm blanket," he said.

Peter smiled, before he began help clean the boy. After he was clean and the water was becoming cold, he repeated the process from earlier. He dried him, rubbed lotion into the boys skin, and dressed him in a blue t-shirt with a frog on it with a pair of black and white shorts. He ran his fingers through the boys hair, figuring the boys hair wasn't long enough to get too many tangles.

Charles grabbed Peter's hand and followed him down the stairs and to Harry who was in the kitchen holding Skylar as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Daddy!" Harry called, a hopeful look on his face.

Harry looked up, startled, but smiled at the young boy, "There he is, all clean?"

Charles soaked up the attention, and projected his relief onto Peter. "Yeah, the bath water was warm and I got to play with toys."

"Did you really?" Harry asked, walking over to them. Skylar was reaching out for Peter and making whiny noises. Peter took the little girl and Harry picked up Charles to set him on the counter.

"Yeah, there was a ducky and lots of bowls to play with the water." Charles stated.

Harry ran his fingers through the boys wet hair and smiled. "Sounds like fun. Well, Sky and I were trying to figure out dinner. What are you boys wanting?" He asked.

Peter shrugged, "Whatever Charles wants, I'm fine with."

Charles looked excited to hear that from Peter, "Mac 'n' cheese?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

Harry grinned, "The boy wants mac 'n' cheese, what a fantastic option, Charles."

Charles laughed happily.

"Only if he has a fruit or vegetable though," Peter said.

Charles nodded, "Apples! Apples, daddy."

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked.

"Please!"

Peter chuckled, moving to the fridge to see a bottle of milk already prepared for Skylar. He figured she could wait until she had dinner.

Harry had picked up Charles and went off to ask Mr. Samson to help them make the mac 'n' cheese. Peter smiled with amusement at his husbands antics with the little boy, his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Charles had finished stirring the cheesy concoction, Harry announced that it was time for them all to eat. Peter had unwrapped two plastic plates and shad sliced up half an apple for Charles, and diced the rest of it for Skylar, though he highly doubted she would be able to finish all of it. Harry scooped some noodles onto the plate Peter handed him. He grabbed a child fork and placed it on the table. "Charles, that's your dinner. You can go ahead and start eating if you'd like," Peter said. The brown-haired boy hurriedly went to the table and sat on the chair. He began to stab the fork into the noodles and eagerly putting forkfuls into his mouth.

Peter was holding Skylar and feeding her the small pieces of apple. She seemed to like them. Harry put a bit of macaroni on her plate and Harry grabbed a spoon for a baby and put a noodle on it, before raising it up to her lips. "Taste it, honey," he cooed to her. She opened her mouth and Peter gently placed the noodle in her mouth. She sucked on it and chewed it tentatively before smiling at Peter. "More," she demanded. Peter smiled, "Say please."

"P'ease," she mimicked.

Peter fed her more of the macaroni. Harry was busy making sure Charles was doing alright, while also figuring out a substantial dinner for the adults. He pulled out a Panda Express package of orange chicken. He looked at the instructions and set out to cooking it, figuring it would taste good with some of the left over brown rice from the night before and a salad.

"Daddy, can I have more? I finished my apples," Charles said sweetly.

Harry smiled, he loved being called that by his oldest. "Of course," he said, picking up the pan and the spoon. He mixed it around to soften it just a bit and gave Charles another spoonful. He looked at his cup and saw the boy had barely any water left. He took it and placed the pan back on the stove. He placed the cup under the water dispenser and filled it up before giving it back to Charles. Once the boy had his dinner and drink, he went back to preparing the meal for him and his husband.

Once Skylar had finished her apples and macaroni, Peter figured she could wait for her bottle until bed time. He stood up and grabbed a rag from a drawer and set it under the warm water of the faucet, before ringing it out and washing her face, "Next time we'll do bath time after dinner," he cooed to her. She smiled at him happily.

"I'm all done, daddy, can I be excused?" Charles asked.

Peter smiled at the boy looking over at him, "Of course, bring your plate and fork over to me."

The little boy got off of the chair and grabbed his plate and utensil and brought it to him. Peter took the dishes and set them in the sink. "Look at me," Peter asked. Charles looked up at him obediently.

Peter cleaned the boys face up, but he wasn't as messy as Skylar was.

"Alright, go play, kiddo," he said. Charles grinned and ran off to go play with his blocks.

"We'll be able to put Skylar down soon, but that's if she'll go down for us," Peter commented.

Harry turned to look at him as he was cooking the chicken in a pan. He frowned just a bit, "I didn't even think about sleeping arrangements. I bet you anything, both kids are going to want to be close to us."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I was thinking, with my masters in Physics and my teaching certificate I could home-school Charles and see where he is compared to the public school system; while also adjusting him to a routine and life around here," he said.

Harry nodded, "Well, private school is always an option, too. We could look into some local schools, see what they offer and all of that. I think you're right on home-schooling Charles for a bit though. Just to see where he is at and that way we aren't introducing so many new variables at once. We don't want to overwhelm the poor kid."

"Exactly. We'll have it easier with Sky, but Charles we'll both need to work with. I wonder how he'll take to you leaving for work tomorrow," Peter mused.

Harry frowned, "I could take tomorrow off, Pete."

Peter shrugged, "Eventually you'll have to go to work. Maybe you could work half days, get him used to the fact that even though you leave, you'll come back. Then go back to a normal work schedule. We have to get these kids on a routine, and try not to coddle them."

Harry frowned, "I just don't want him to be upset with me."

"He won't be. He'll be upset that you're leaving, and then he'll be excited when you come back home," he said gently.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry agreed, turning back to stir the chicken and turn the heat off. He pulled the rice out of the fridge and dumped it in a different pan with a bit of water in it to heat it up. Once the rice was warmed up, Harry grabbed two bowls and began scooping rice into the bowls and then setting the chicken on it. He decided that salad wasn't necessary today, and grabbed two forks. He handed a bowl to Peter and gave him his fork.

"I can hold her while you eat," Harry said, setting his stuff down at the bar and taking her. Peter began stabbing his fork at the hot meal and eating it eagerly.

"This is delicious, thank you," Peter said, leaning in to kiss his husband.

Harry grinned in the kiss, but kissed him back nonetheless, "Anything for you, my love."

Peter smiled, and finished his dinner quickly. He took the baby back and let Harry eat his now luke warm meal. He placed his dishes in the sink, and went to grab the bottle of milk from the fridge to feed to Sky.

"I'm going to go upstairs to feed her and put her down. Hopefully she will fall asleep," he said. Harry nodded and placed his dishes in the sink, "I'll go play with Charles. Seriously, that kid needs a nickname."

Peter laughed and headed up toward their room. When he entered their room, he closed the door and grabbed the remote that control the lighting. He dimmed the light, and went to pull back the comforter and sheets. He sat against a pillow and cradled Sky to feed her her bottle. She began to drink from the bottle eagerly, and within a couple of minutes her eyes began to get heavy. Once the bottle was almost finished, Skylar had closed her eyes completely. He set the bottle on the table beside the bed and moved to set the little girl down. Peter made extra care to lay her down and pulled the sheets up to her. He made sure to set pillows on either side of her so she couldn't roll off of the bed. Once she was situated, he kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

When he made it down the stair case without hearing her cries, he let out a breath of relief. He made his way into the study and found Charles and Harry in the circle of unopened toys. Charles looked very serious, as serious as a six year old can get, at his selections. Finally, he pointed to a set of puzzles.

"Puzzles are my favorite," Peter said.

Charles grinned, "There are enough for all of us to solve one."

Harry opened the package and set the puzzles out in front of Charles. Peter sat down outside of the circle and watched as he distributed the puzzles out. Harry got a puzzle with different reptiles, Peter was given a puzzle on insects, and Charles picked the puzzle out with different birds. He began to take off the pieces and set them in a pile before mixing them all up. Peter and Harry mimicked the boy and set out to solve their respective puzzles. To everyone's amazement, meaning Harry and Peter's, he finished his puzzle first.

"I'm done!" He said happily, looking at his completed puzzle.

"Good job buddy, that was really fast. You're really good at puzzles," Harry praised. Charles smiled happily, before reaching for the puzzle with different mammals. Harry and Peter solved their puzzles seconds before Charles announced he had finished. High fives were exchanged, and clean up started upon the request of Peter. They placed the toy in a corner, neat and organized. Harry and Peter sat on the couch, and Charles was in Harry's lap.

"Alright, we have to talk to you about something Charles, and you may not like what we're going to tell you, but we want you to be brave and listen to us carefully, okay?" Peter said.

Charles nodded.

"Well, for us to live in this nice big house, I have to go to work to be able to pay for it. This means when you wake up tomorrow morning, I won't be here. But don't worry, you and daddy Peter will have a lot of fun, and I'll be home before you know it." He said.

Charles eyes grew just a bit watery, but nodded solemnly to Harry's request.

"You'll have so much fun, you won't even realize I'm gone," Harry said to him, kissing the boys temple. Charles cuddled into Harry's chest.

"Also, since Skylar is still a baby and we need to get her a crib, she has to sleep with us tonight, but you get your own room with a big boy bed. In fact, when I get home tomorrow I'll take you out shopping so you can pick out what kind of blankets and pillows you want, and what color you want your walls to be. Can you do that for us?" Harry asked.

Charles nodded, seeming to perk up a bit at the prospect of decorating his own room, "Daddy,…can you say good-bye to me in the morning?"

"Of course, I will. I still have to wake up daddy Peter and tell him good-bye or he'll get sad," he said seriously.

"It's true," Peter chimed in.

Charles smiled at that and cuddled into Harry.

"We can make it a family trip once daddy gets home. You can help us pick out Skylar's room, too, since she's too little. Does that sound good?" Peter asked.

"I get to decorate two rooms?" He asked, clarifying.

"Of course! We'll need your expertise!" Harry said.

"Wow," he said, in awe at the idea of being so helpful to his new parents.

"Why don't we get you to bed, it's getting late," Harry said, readjusting Charles that way he could stand up and still hold him.

"Tomorrow we can explore the rooms and you can pick out exactly what room you want, but for now we'll put you in the room closest to ours, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay, daddy," Charles said sleepily.

Peter followed his husband and son up the stair and into the room closest to their bedroom. While Harry was tucking the boy in, Peter dimmed the lights to the lowest setting. Harry kissed the boys forehead, and Peter came over to do the same.

"Sleep well, my son," Harry said softly. Peter took Harry's hand and led him out of the bedroom quietly. They walked quietly back into their room to see Skylar still fast asleep. They rearranged the pillows and gently lifted her closer to the pillows, and changed for bed before turning out the lights and making sure she was settled comfortably between them.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he quietly showered and got dressed. He kissed Skylar's forehead and Peter's lips feeling his husbands hand squeeze his, "Love you," Harry said softly, before pecking his cheek and leaving the room.

He walked quietly into Charles room just like he promised and went to sit on the edge of the bed, "Charles," he said softly, placing his hand on the boys cheek, "Wake up, buddy."

Charles stirred before his eyelids fluttered open. He smiled when he recognized Harry, "Daddy."

"Hi buddy, I'll see you in a couple hours. Be good for daddy okay?" He said, leaning over to kiss the boys forehead.

"Okay daddy," he mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you soon," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke up later that morning to soft whimpers. He looked down to see Sky looking up at him. She almost looked like she was disoriented with where she was at.

"Hi baby," he said softly, sitting up to gently pick her up. He rubbed her back until she was soothed and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, enjoying the cuddle time with his daughter. Peter was a bit nervous at conquering the day with just himself and two little ones, but Charles was well-behaved and very obedient. Peter figured it was time to get ready for the day and went over to the countless shopping bags by the couth and coffee table and rummaged through them to pick out an outfit for Skylar that day.

After picking out a yellow t-shirt with denim shorts and removing the tags, he gently removed her pajamas and put on the colorful clothes. He looked at the multiple shoes boxes and cooed just a bit at the adorable and small black converse. He put ruffled socks on her and then the shoes, tying them up in a tight bow. After dressing Sky, he let the girl toddle around as he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his own beat-up converse. He turned to face the door when he heard a gentle knock and a "Daddy?" come from behind. Peter smiled.

"Come in, buddy," he said.

Charles opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. Peter picked him up and held him, letting the soft boy get a bit of cuddle time as well.

"Daddy say good bye to you?" Peter asked.

Charles nodded, "Yeah."

"Ready for the day?" He asked.

"No. You're warm," he mumbled.

Peter grinned, "Well, your sister is wide awake and ready to explore. So that means that we have to be ready to explore and conquer the day."

That seemed to waken Charles up a bit. Peter set him down, "Go look in those bags over there for what you want to wear today, while I go comb Skylar's hair, okay?"

"Okay," Charles said, walking toward the bags while rubbing his blue eyes.

Peter combed Skylar's hair and placed a clip in it to keep her bangs out of her eyes. He would have to YouTube how to do her hair when he had a chance.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Charles called.

"Okay, bring them to me, bud," he said.

Charles walked in holding a baby blue polo with a black, white, and blue checkered shorts.

"Good choice, let me get the tags off. Do you need help?" Peter asked.

"Yes please," the boy said. Peter removed the tags and helped undress the smaller boy and then helped place the clothes on him. He smiled. The blue polo really helped make the young boys eyes look even bluer.

"Alright, let's go get you some shoes," Peter said, picking up Skylar and holding Charles hand as they went back to the bags. Peter set Skylar down and looked at the boxes of shoes, pulling out a pair of black vans that looked like they would fit Charles. He helped put the socks on the boy and then slip on the shoes. He ran his fingers through Charles brunette hair and smiled at the adorable boy. "We'll have to take a picture of you to send to Daddy," Peter said. Charles grinned.

The trio headed downstairs for breakfast and play time. Peter let Charles bring in his puzzles to work at while waiting at the table, and place Skylar in the high chair. He handed her a bottle of milk and she started drinking it like a champ. "You must be growing," he said.

"What kind of cereal do you want, Charles? Cheerios or corn flakes?" Peter asked.

"Cheerios please!" He said.

"What do you want on your toast, apple, strawberry, or grape?"

"Strawberry," he replied.

"Alright, hang tight," he said, fixing the small meal for his oldest. He sliced a banana on his plate and set a bowl and plate in front of him.

Charles pushed his puzzle aside and began to eat. Peter grabbed a vanilla yogurt and some blue berries and diced bananas to feed his daughter. The meal turned out to be messy, and he was glad he thought of putting a bib on her or else they would be doing on outfit change.

Once breakfast was finished, and Peter managed to scarf down a granola bar, they went into Harry's study to open up more of the toys to have play time. Peter sat on the floor and watched as Skylar and Charles looked through the toys. Charles picked out a doll and handed it to Skylar, who then toddled over to Peter. Charles picked out a coloring book and crayons. He opened the book and picked a page, and got to work on his masterpiece.

Scissors in hand, Peter removed the baby doll from the box and handed it to Skylar. He watched as Sky held it close to her.

"Good girl, gentle," Peter praised. He handed her the plastic toy bottle and watched as she put it up to the dolls lips. Peter smiled, watching as his son was concentrating on his page and had his tongue sticking out between his lips at the corner. Peter pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Charles and Skylar and sent them to Harry. Harry replied back with "SO CUTE" in all caps. Peter laughed.

An hour and a half later, Peter went upstairs to put Skylar down for a nap, laying with her as she fell asleep. He snuck out when he felt like she was out, and went back to Charles who was playing with his blocks.

"Shall we clean up and pick out yours and Skylar's room?" Peter asked.

Charles grinned and began cleaning up his mess, while Peter helped by cleaning up Skylar's mess. He figured they would need a toy box down here, and figured he should make a list in his phone of everything they would need to make the manor child-friendly.

Charles grabbed Peter's hand and they went up the stairs.

"We have to be quiet so we don't wake up sister," he said. Charles nodded. So they began exploring each room, each time Charles looking at it with a critical eye, which was humorous to watch since he was only six. Finally, Charles decided that Skylar's room would be in a room three doors down from Harry and Peter's on the right, and his room would be four doors down on the left.

"Both rooms are big, which means we won't fight about the size of rooms we have when we get older," Charles aid wisely. Peter stifled a laugh.

"Alright, sounds good," he looked at the room they were in. The room Charles said would be Skylar's, "What do you think we should do for her room?"

"I think we should do purple. Purple is a nice color, maybe we can get flowery purple."

Peter nodded, ideas coming up already, "Yeah, purple is a great color." He said, "Maybe some white wood furniture. A crib for now, a toy box, a changing table, a dresser, maybe even a bench by the window so she can sit and look out. Good idea Charles, this helped a lot. Let's go to your room and we can pick out your colors," He said.

Charles nodded happily and ran down the hallway to his room. Peter walked in, and saw Charles looking thoughtfully at the walls.

"Blue, I want my walls to be blue," Charles said.

"Okay, maybe we could do blue, white and black. Maybe a light blue on your walls, white wood furniture, and maybe black decorations, like your comforter and pillows. Yeah?" Peter asked.

"That sounds cool," Charles said.

"Alright," he said, pulling his phone out and typing in: purple paint cards, blue paint cards, white wood crib, white wood bed, white wood changing table, two white wood dressers, white wood desk, two white wood toy boxes, white wood bench, two white wood bedside tables, white wood shelves (many), white wood book shelves (many), black comforter, white sheets, blue, black and white pillows, purple blankets, purple changing pads for changing table, purple curtains, white curtains, black desk chair, décor that would go well with the kids rooms.

"Alright, I have a list, so let's go wake up Skylar and have lunch." Peter said gently.

"Okay," Charles said, taking his hand and following his parent to his room and quietly entering it.

Peter let go of his sons tiny hand and gently went over to the sleeping girl, "Skylar, darling, time to wake up."

"Hello, I'm home! Where are you guys?"

"Daddy!" Charles shrieked and ran out of the room.

Startled, Skylar woke up and began to cry. Peter picked her up and soothed her, gently murmuring to her and rubbing her back.

"Oof, you pack quite the punch, kiddo," Harry said to their son. His sons giggles could be heard from upstairs and it was a beautiful sound.

"Where's daddy?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs waking up sister," he replied.

"Have you three had lunch?"

"No, we were going to though," he said.

"Perfect, let's go see if we can help your dad wake up Sky," he said.

Peter stood up while holding Skylar, and smiled when he saw Harry carrying Charles. Harry grinned at Peter, "Hello my love," he said.

Peter smiled, "Hi there. How was work?"

Harry leaned in and kissed Peter's lips briefly, "Good, but I missed you guys."

Peter smiled, "Well, we have two hungry children on our hands with plans for decorating rooms. Should we go out to eat?"

"Sure, maybe we could get pizza?" Harry asked.

Peter smiled, "Sounds wonderful."

Charles grinned.

Skylar pointed to Harry, "Harry."

All three boys laughed, and Peter leaned into kiss Skylar's cheek, "No, Sky, _daddy_."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Peter loaded up the kids in the SUV where car seats were already assembled in. Harry sat up front with a rookie driver and Peter sat in the back. Charles was in the very back, and Skylar was in the middle row with Peter. Harry turned to face them and made a silly face at Charles. Charles giggled, and crossed his eyes. Harry laughed in response. Skylar was babbling content noises. They went to a family friendly pizza place a couple minutes away from the manor. Harry told the driver that they would need to be picked up in an hour, and helped to unbuckle Skylar as Peter reached back for Charles.

Once they were all out of the car, Peter took Skylar and Harry picked up Charles. They entered the restaurant and were seated by a friendly woman. She grabbed a booster seat for Charles and a high chair for Skylar. Peter thanked her. She asked for their drinks, and once they ordered, Charles set out to color in the small coloring book given to him.

"Do you want to just get half cheese and half pepperoni?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that should be plenty," Peter agreed.

Harry leaned into Charles to see what he was doing. Peter ran his fingers through Skylar's curls. She looked up at him and smiled. Harry was teaching Charles how to play Tic Tac Toe before they began to play. Peter could tell Harry was letting Charles win, and when the boy did he grinned happily. "I won daddy!"

"Good job, kiddo," Harry praised.

Harry looked at him and winked.

"Can we play again?" Charles asked.

"Sure. Winner goes first!" Harry exclaimed.

Charles looked pleased as he drew his 'X' in the middle spot.

It wasn't long before their order came out with plates. Peter took a small slice of cheese pizza and began dicing it up so Skylar could eat a bit easier. Harry put Skylar's bib on, and then served Charles a slice of pepperoni pizza. Peter set the plate in front of Skylar and watched as her chubby fingers picked up a piece and placed it in her mouth. She chewed, seemingly content with the food.

Peter picked up a slice of cheese pizza and took a bit himself. He was still on air with having a family of his own.

After they had finished eating and the kids were cleaned up, Harry paid for their meal and helped load the kids back in the SUV. They stopped at the Baby 'R' Us and began their adventure of getting the furniture for the kids. Harry and Peter each had a cart with a child sitting in each one. They maneuvered their way through the different aisles, piling boxes into the carts.

"We might have to order the toy boxes and the little table and chairs you wanted to get Charles," Harry said, noticing the over flowing carts.

"What's important is that we have the crib and changing table. We can order everything else on the internet. We also have the sheets and comforter for Charles, and we also have a lot of clothes for the kids. I think we should get hangers, and maybe we can use the dressers for like pajamas and swim suits, stuff like that. I do want to get something to put the kids dirty clothes in, so maybe we can maybe get that today as well before we go and look at paint. I'll worry about the décor lately," Peter replied.

"Alright, sounds good," Harry said.

After their trip was finished and the kids were becoming a bit grumpy, Harry and Peter each put a child to bed to nap for an hour, while the servant brought up the stuff and unloaded it all in Skylar's room. Peter and Harry got to work on building the crib and changing table, finding it to be easy.

Once Peter had set up the mattress and blanket in the crib, and the changing pad for the table, he began pulling out the small baskets and slipping them in the shelves beneath the table. Diapers, wipes, and powder were stored in the totes. Harry went downstairs to start ordering the rest of the furniture, not even flinching when he paid for the most expensive and better quality furniture. Of course, Peter didn't have to know that. They had more than enough money, and he was going to use it to spoil his children with nice things.

After an hour passed by, Peter had managed to hang up the clothes they bought for Skylar excluding the pajamas. Harry entered their daughters room, "I got the express shipping so our stuff should be here in two days."

Peter smiled, "Awesome. Do you want to go wake up Charles, while I go wake up Sky?"

"Sure," Harry said happily. He left the room to go wake up his son still fast asleep and breathing deeply.

"Charles, kiddo, wake up. It's time to play," Harry murmured to him gently, sitting on the bed and moving to lay next to him.

Charles blinked and closed his eyes once more, turning over to cuddle with his father. Harry smiled and brought the little boy in and kissed the top of his head.

He let the boy take his time to wake up, and watched as the piercing blue eyes met his. He grinned, "Hi daddy."

"Hey kiddo, sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Charles replied, rubbing his eyes. The little boy sat up and looked around the room, "Dad needs a new name."

"I agree," Harry chuckled.

"How about papa?" Charles offered.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Harry said, sitting up and tickling the boys sides.

The boy squealed in delight and pleaded for his daddy to stop! Once Harry relented he kissed Charles forehead and picked the out of breath boy.

Charles wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and legs around his waist.

Peter was still in the room holding Skylar.

"Hey, Pete, Charles has decided that you will be 'papa' and that I will be 'daddy.'" Harry announced.

"That's a great idea Charles, but you also need a nickname. Skylar is Sky, what could we call you…" Peter trailed off.

"How about buddy? It's simple," Harry asked.

"Okay," Charles said shyly.


End file.
